Arthas' Betrayal Reign of Chaos In a Can
by Ellethwen
Summary: Ever thought that Arthas becoming evil was dragged out for far too long? Then enjoy this little one, which condenses it like canned soup!


**Arthas' Betrayal (Reign of Chaos) In a Can**

Ever thought that Arthas becoming evil was dragged out for far too long? Then enjoy this little one, which condenses it like canned soup!

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I do not own Arthas, nor do I own Warcraft, or Uther, or any of them. I'm just a delusional fanfic writer that's never even played the Warcraft 3 game but has read far too much of the lore behind it. SO SUE ME...

On second thought, don't. You won't get anything anyways.

**Author's Note:** Anywho, since I've never played the game and I've only seen cut scenes/read lore...some of this stuff may be horrifically wrong. That's the point, but feel free to point out my mistakes. (This was written before I got hold of the game. I don't think I went too far off, but I'm still stuck in Stratholme.)

Actions are bolded, 'cause no likey the stars.

On with the fic!

**Azeroth (World Version)**

**Northrend, morning**

KIL'JAEDEN: Hello Ner'zhul.

NER'ZHUL: Mornin'.

KIL'JAEDEN: Hey, I know how we can take out the human population!

NER'ZHUL: ...

KIL'JAEDEN: See, we get this sorcerer, Kel'Thuzad to make this "plague", and when the humans get infected with this plague, they suffer for a little bit and die, but then they come back as mindless walking undead under your control!

NER'ZHUL: Undead? How the hell does that make ANY sense? You can't be dead-but-alive, pal!

KIL'JAEDEN: Has it ever occurred to you that's basically what you are?

NER'ZHUL: I don't care! It still doesn't make any sense!

KIL'JAEDEN: Whatever. Just tell me if the plan is good or not.

NER'ZHUL: Sure. Whatever floats your boat.

KIL'JAEDEN: Goody! **Goes off to...err...corrupt...Kel'thuzad.**

**Lordaeron Capital City, morning, some months later**

UTHER: Arthas...

ARTHAS: Hmmmm?

UTHER: I need you to go with Jaina to investigate the source of this funny plague.

ARTHAS: Mmmkay.

UTHER: Good. But don't get into any trouble-I MEAN IT. I don't want any trouble involving your love life on my hands.

ARTHAS: I'm not sure...if...that...

UTHER: ARTHAS!!!!

ARTHAS: **Hides.**

**Brill, nighttime **

ARTHAS: Let's go look at that granary.

JAINA: Why?

ARTHAS: Just 'cause. And anyways, what if the plague is coming through the food?

JAINA: Alrighty.

ARTHAS: Errr...we might have to avoid that whole undead army, though...

JAINA: Huh? **Looks back at Arthas, continuing to walk towards undead army.**

ARTHAS: JAAAAIIIINNNNAAA.

JAINA: _WHAT? _**Looks at Arthas, annoyed.**

ARTHAS: Too late. **Sigh.**

UNDEAD ARMY: Look! It's a living, breathing human being!

JAINA: **Looks forward.**Oh, _hell _no.

ARTHAS: Your funeral.

JAINA: Nuh-uh, buddy. We're both fighting this one together.

ARTHAS: **Sigh.** Oh, _okay_.

**They have a fairly long battle, but they do win.**

ARTHAS: Now, as for the granary...

JAINA: I think it's infected.

ARTHAS: Why?

JAINA: Since when does grain look like small rocks covered with LUMPS?

ARTHAS ...oh, that's why.

JAINA: Okay. Now...wait...

ARTHAS: There's someone in the graveyard...

KEL'THUZAD: Ahhh...here we go...just finish up this... fiddles with a gravestone

JAINA: HEEEYYY! GET AWAY FROM THAT!

KEL'THUZAD: Oh, fuck. **Runs.**

ARTHAS & JAINA: **Run after Kel'thuzad.**

**Andorhal, afternoon**

ARTHAS: You're cornered...uhhh...what exactly _are_ you anyways?

KEL'THUZAD: Undead.

JAINA: Ummm...okaaaayyy.

ARTHAS: Whatever. You're going to die!

KEL'THUZAD: You don't want me. I'm disgusting. You want Mal'Ganis, the Scourge's leader. He's a tasty one.

ARTHAS: I'M NOT GOING TO _EAT _YOU. **S****hudders.** That's a disgusting thought...

KEL'THUZAD: Will you kill me already?

ARTHAS: Oh, yeah. **Kills off the ebil 'mancer.**

**Hearthglen, morning**

JAINA: Yeshness. Rest at last!

ARTHAS: Do ya' really think so?

JAINA: Yes...why?

ARTHAS: I hope you like becoming minced meat, because I believe the town is being ATTACKED.

JAINA: WAAAAAHHH.

**The two start to battle, but are rapidly being defeated.**

ARTHAS: Right, Plan B.

JAINA: We already did that one. Plan B was moving to the left, right?

ARTHAS: Okay, Plan C.

JAINA: Did that one too, that was moving more the the right.

ARTHAS: ...Plan D?

JAINA: Sorry, you lose.

ARTHAS: Okay, we'll just say Plan Z.

JAINA: Good, because we just finished Plan Y. Anyways, what's up?

ARTHAS: You go find Uther and bring in reinforcements. I'll stay behind and destroy grain carts.

JAINA: Sounds like a plan. **Runs off.**

_Some time later..._

UTHER: CHAAARRRRGEEE!!!!!

ARTHAS: _Finally_. Took your time, didn't you?

UTHER: Oh, I love how much appreciation I get.

**En route to Stratholme, evening**

MEDIVH: Go west young man!

ARTHAS: ...whateva.

**Stratholme, morning**

ARTHAS: Uther...

UTHER: Hmmmm?

ARTHAS: The plagued grain has already been distributed...I think we're gonna have to kill the townsfolk...

UTHER: **Aghast.** No, you can't do that!

ARTHAS: Yes I can! You're committing treason, I'm disbanding your Knights of the Silver Hand!

UTHER: FINE. I'm leaving.

JAINA: Me too.

ARTHAS: Don't leeaaaveee me Jaina!

**Uther & Jaina leave with a few others, leaving Arthas and his "loyal" knights to slay all the townsfolk.**

**While they're doing this, they come across...MAL'GANIS!**

MAL'GANIS: OY. What are you doing Arthas?

ARTHAS: And what are you doing, pray tell? **Tries to kill ol' Mal'.**

MAL'GANIS: You can't kill me here.

ARTHAS: Why not?

MAL'GANIS: Because then the game would be OVER.

ARTHAS: Oh, yeah.

MAL'GANIS: See you in Northrend, buddy.

**Northrend, a month later**

ARTHAS: Okay, set that tent there...wait...MURADIN?

MURADIN: Hello Arthas! Are you here to help us?

ARTHAS: Err...sure, whatever you say.

**They go to destroy the undead camp that has been attacking Muradin's camp.**

ARTHAS: Kay, let's go look for Frostmourne now and finish your job.

MURADIN: Sounds like a plan.

EMISSARY FROM LORDAERON: Uther and Terenas are telling you to get back home, Arthas.

ARTHAS: Oh, all right. **Heads back to camp.**

**When Arthas & Muradin arrive at camp, the men have abandoned their posts and are heading towards their boats.**

ARTHAS: I ain't leaving until Mal'Ganis dies!

**He gets some mercenaries to help him burn the boats so he and his men can't leave.**

ARTHAS: You burned my ships! Now we can't go home!

MERCENARIES: What? You ASKED us too!

ARTHAS: I don't care! **Kills off the mercenaries.**

ARTHAS: Okay, men. We must kill Mal'Ganis before we can leave.

FORCES DE ARTHAS: ...sure, whatever you say.

MURADIN: Let's check out Draktharon Keep for Frostmourne.

ARTHAS: Wonderful idea. Onwards!

FORCES OF UTTER _DOOM_: Oh, all right. **March on to Draktharon Keep.**

MAL'GANIS: Arthas, you're going to find your doom here! **Teleports.**

ARTHAS: Muradin, come with me. You all, stay here. Captain, guard the camp.

CAPTAIN NO-NAME: Okies.

**Muradin and Arthas leave.**

ARTHAS: Look, Mur, it's the sword!

MURADIN: That it is. I'm not blind, you know. **Reads the runes on the sword.** Just as a side note, the sword seems to be cursed.

ARTHAS: Cool. **Moves forward to take sword.**

THE GUARDIAN: Arthas, this sword is your doom!

ARTHAS: I don't care. **Kills the Guardian.**

THE GUARDIAN: Awww. **Dies.**

ARTHAS: Hey, spirits guarding the sword, help me save my people! I'll pay any price!

SPIRITS DE FROSTMOURNE: Will you pay with your soul?

ARTHAS: Sure!

SPIRITS: Goody! Now just sacrifice the dwarf.

MURADIN: _WHHHHAAAAAT?????_

ARTHAS: Bye-bye Mur.

MURADIN: NOOOO. **Is killed by Arthas.**

FROSTMOURNE: **Is released from the ice-cask-thing-a-ma-bob.**

ARTHAS: Now I must destroy Mal'Ganis! **Slays minions that Mal'Ganis sent.**

NER'ZHUL: (in Arthas' head) Arthas...you must destroy Mal'Ganis...you must...

ARTHAS: What's this voice I'm hearing?

MAL'GANIS: The Lich King's, Ner'Zhul's.

ARTHAS: Okay, well he's telling me to destroy you.

MAL'GANIS: Not fair!

**And so, Arthas kills Mal'ganis. He then runs northward, leaving his troops to die. He also loses his sanity...like many of the Warcraft characters.**

**Lordaeron, many months later, morning**

TOWNSFOLK: Arthas is back! **Throw rose petals.**

ARTHAS: **Marches down the main street with his...well...they weren't there before, we'll just say they're his "pals". **Roses...hmmmm... **Stops to grab a rose petal and rubs it between his fingers, then throws it on the ground.** Yep, they're real. Onwards!

_Several minutes later_

TERENAS: Well, about time.

ARTHAS: **Kneels before throne.** You don't need to wear your crown anymore. I've taken care...of..._everything_. **Stands and draws Frostmourne.**

TERENAS: Uh-oh...what are you doing, Arthas?

ARTHAS: Succeeding you...**Stabs Terenas, presumably through the neck.**

BIG HEAVY CROWN: **Rolls around on the floor. It breaks too, so it must have been a rather weak crown.**

ARTHAS: I RULE LORDAERON NOW!!!!

DOOMED TOWNSFOLK: NOOOO. **Cries.**

**Arthas flees the city and is not heard from..._ever again_. Like those horror movies, you know?**

Actually, it's several weeks until we hear from him again.


End file.
